


Save The Best For Last

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Save The Best For Last'' by Vanessa Williams.





	Save The Best For Last

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I got stuck on the 'Passion in your eyes' and 'It's all a big surprise' part because I'd already used the scenes I thought would fit there? Arrgh. I know this isn't the greatest (on some I tried to go by the scene and not the picture) but I was kinda stuck on it and I still have three other songs to do along with actual stories, so I just tried my best and am posting it - I can't believe no one has done this song already.

 

 

 

Sometimes the snow come down in June

 

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

 

I see the passion in your eyes

 

Sometimes it's all a big surprise

 

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish

 

You'd tell me this was love

 

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned

 

But somehow it's enough

 

And now we're standing face to face

 

Isn't this world a crazy place

 

Just when I thought our chance had passed

 

You go and save the best for last

 

All of the times you came to me

 

When some silly girl had set you free

 

You wondered how you'd make it through

 

 I wondered what was wrong with you

 

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else

 

And share your dreams with me

 

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

 

Is the one thing you can't see

 

And now we're standing face to face

 

Isn't this world a crazy place

 

Just when I thought our chance had passed

 

You go and save the best for last

 

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

 

Is the one thing you can't see

 

Sometimes the snow comes down in June

 

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

 

Just when I thought our chance had passed

 

You go and save the best for last

 

You went and saved the best for last.


End file.
